


Elegant

by tepidspongebath



Series: July Inksolation 2020 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Johnlock, M/M, Mrs. Turner's married ones - Freeform, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “That...didn’t go badly.”“No.”“I think it actually went well.”“Probably.”“It seems like you made new friends, Sherlock.”“Perish the thought!”Forbluebellofbakerstreet's eighth July Inksolation prompt.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: July Inksolation 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820674
Kudos: 22





	Elegant

“That...didn’t go badly.”

“No.”

“I think it actually went well.”

“Probably.”

“It seems like you made new friends, Sherlock.”

“Perish the thought!”

“You have the same taste in music, at any rate. That’s nice.”

“I only appealed to the greed of the enthusiast, John. It was easy once I realized I had a recording of _Il Trovatore_ that they hadn’t seen before.”

“And so we’re going to have a nice evening in, all watching the same opera through the magic of technology. It’s an elegant solution, and I know at least three of you are going to enjoy it.”

“Nonsense, John. You’ll like it.”

“I’ll be happy that you’re happy. It’s going to be a bit like having them over for dinner, isn’t it?”

“Don’t get any ideas!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Not with a global pandemic on. And I’m not keen on doing the washing up for four people.”

“I’m not keen on _people_. There. Come here, John, they say we can start now.”

“Do they also say they’ll stop blasting classical music through the walls after this?”

“We’ll talk about that later, when they’re in a better mood. I may have access to some rare Maria Callas footage to use as leverage.”

“Good. And, Sherlock, I know they’re just getting into the swing of things here...”

“But?”

“Subtitles, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten draft is [here on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYbW_mw0u00)


End file.
